familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Shawnee County, Kansas
|founded date = August 25 |seat wl = Topeka |largest city wl = Topeka |area_total_sq_mi = 556.32 |area_land_sq_mi = 549.82 |area_water_sq_mi = 6.50 |area percentage = 1.17% |pop = 178,941 |census estimate yr = 2011 |density_sq_mi = |0}} |time zone = Central |UTC offset = -6 |DST offset = -5 |named for = Shawnee people |lat deg = 39 |lat min = 03 |long deg = 95 |long min = 46 |web = www.snco.us }} Shawnee County (county code SN) is a county located in northeast Kansas, in the central United States of America. Its most populous city, Topeka, is the state capital and county seat. The county's population was 177,934 for the 2010 census. The county along with Jackson, Jefferson, Osage, and Wabaunsee counties is included in the Topeka Metropolitan Statistical Area, which had an estimated population of 234,647 in 2011. The county was one of the original 33 counties created by the first territorial legislature in 1855, and it was named for the Shawnee tribe of Native Americans. History Map of Shawnee County (map legend)]] Before the treaty of 1854, the area now known as Shawnee County was inhabited by Shawnee, Kansas, and Pottowatomie Indian tribes. Westward expansion brought the country its first white settler in 1830 when Frederick Choteau opened a trading post on American Chief (now Mission) Creek. In 1855, Shawnee became one of the first counties established by the Kansas territorial legislature with a population of 250. General H. J. Strickler, of Tecumseh, who was a member of the council in 1855, and also of the joint committee on Counties, claimed Shawnee for the name of his county. At that time, Shawnee County borders were entirely south of the Kansas River and extended south to include Osage City and Carbondale. The legislature later desired to make Topeka the county seat and moved the borders of the county to their present locations to make Topeka centrally located in the county. 1855 also saw the first ever meeting of the Shawnee County Board of Commissioners. Tecumseh was the first county seat, and the first county courthouse was opened there in 1856. The building was 40x50 feet but was never finished. Topeka was made the county seat by popular vote in 1858, and a new courthouse was built at 4th Street and Kansas Avenue in 1867. In 1896, a new larger courthouse was constructed at 5th and Van Buren, with more than 50,000 residents then living in the county. That building remained in use until the current courthouse at 7th and Quincy opened in 1965. Local etymologies Concerning the origin of the names in this county, it is generally understood that Shawnee County receives its name from that well known tribe of Indians.[http://www.kancoll.org/books/cutler/shawnee/shawnee-co-p1.html History of the State of Kansas - Shawnee County; William G. Cutler; A.T. Andreas Publisher; 1883.] ;Topeka: A good place to grow potatoes (Prairie potatoes). ;Wakarusa: River of big weeds. ;Shunganunga: The race course. ;Menoken: A fine growth. ;Half-Day Creek: Named after a Pottawatomie chief. ;Mission Creek: Named after an old Kaw mission on its banks. ;Blacksmith Creek: Named after a Kaw blacksmith shop. ;Soldier Creek: Its banks were a favorite camping ground for soldiers passing from Fort Leavenworth to Fort Riley. Geography Shawnee County is located in the northeastern part of Kansas, in the third tier of counties west of the Missouri River and about fifty-four miles south of Nebraska. It is bordered by Jackson County on the north, Jefferson County on the north and east, Douglas County on the east, Osage County on the south, Wabaunsee County on the west, and Pottawatomie County on the west. Its extent in either direction is not more than twenty-four miles. According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 98.83%) is land and (or 1.17%) is water. The second standard parallel south passes through the northern half of the county. When the county was originally formed in 1855, it was bounded by the Kansas River on the north, and the southern boundary was nine miles (14 km) further south. But on February 23, 1860, the legislature changed the boundaries with the southern portion being granted to Osage County, and the northern boundary was moved a few miles north of the river (to the second standard parallel). The present northern line (six miles north of the second standard parallel) was established in 1868.Bird & Wallace 1976, pp. 347–348. The Kansas River runs east across the county, just north of the center, being bordered on its north bank by the townships of Rossville, Silver Lake, Menoken, and Soldier, and on its south bank by the townships of Dover, Mission, and Tecumseh. The city of Topeka primarily lies to the south of the river. There is little or no current major river traffic, but it is used extensively for irrigation in the county. Major creeks emptying into the Kansas River include Cross, Soldier, Mission, Indian, and Shunganunga Creeks. The Wakarusa River, which, flowing east and northeast, empties into the Kansas River in the northeastern part of Douglas County. It has its sources in the township of Auburn, and waters the southern sections of Auburn, Williamsport and Monmouth—the tributary creeks flowing into it on either side forming the drainage and water system of the three townships. The soil is a rich dark loam, varying from fifteen feet in some parts of the bottoms, to a uniform surface covering the upland prairie from one to three feet. The underlying formation is limestone. Beds of clay, are well distributed. Coal is found in detached and non-continuous beds, and is mined in a small way for local purposes in Topeka, Soldier and Menoken. Along the western border the landscape is hilly with the Flint Hills a few miles further west in Wabaunsee County. Burnett's Mound, the highest point in the county, is situated in the southwest part of Topeka. The land is described in the government and county surveys as "bottom land, 31%; upland, 69%; forest 8%; prairie, 92%." Wooded areas are mainly found along rivers and creeks with no true forests. The growth consists of elm, cottonwood, black walnut, oak, sycamore, box elder, hickory and ash. Adjacent counties * Jackson County - north * Jefferson County - northeast * Douglas County - southeast * Osage County - south * Wabaunsee County - west * Pottawatomie County - northwest Township divisions The county consists of twelve townships: Soldier, Menoken, Silver Lake, Grove, and Rossville north of the Kansas River; Tecumseh, Topeka, Mission, and Dover south of the river; and Monmouth, Williamsport, and Auburn in the southernmost tier of townships occupying the Wakarusa River valley. Being a city of the first class, the city of Topeka is independent of any townships and excluded from the census figures for the townships. It occupies over ten percent of the county's land area and ranks fourth in population among all cities in Kansas. Altogether, the county has five incorporated cities with the other four being cities of the third class: Auburn, Rossville, Silver Lake, and Willard. Tecumseh Township was one of the two original townships formed in 1855, and it originally extended over all the county south of the Kansas River to the Wakarusa River.Bird & Wallace 1976, p. 352. Yocum Township, named after county commissioner William Yocum, was the other, and it contained the area south of the Wakarusa River. The formation of the townships of Topeka (1857) and Monmouth (1860) reduced Tecumseh Township to its current greatest extent of about seven miles (11 km) from north to south from the Kansas River and less than seven miles (11 km) from east to west from the county's eastern border. Small portions in the western part have been annexed by the city of Topeka, and its present area is . It contains the (unincorporated) towns of Tecumseh, Spencer, and Watson. The town and township were named for the famous Shawnee chief.Bird & Wallace 1976, p. 351. Topeka Township was carved out of the western portion of Tecumseh Township in 1857.Bird & Wallace 1976, p. 353. Following the creation of newer townships and annexations by the city of Topeka, the size of the township has been significantly reduced. It currently occupies an area of , and it is in extent about three miles (5 km) from north to south and five miles (8 km) from east to west. It contains the town of Pauline. Monmouth Township, located in the southeastern corner of the county, has an area of . In extent it is eight miles (13 km) north to south and seven miles (11 km) east to west. It contains the town of Berryton. Richland, which was located in the far southeast corner of the township, was purchased by the U.S. Army Corps of Engineers in the late 1960s as a part of the land acquired for Clinton Lake. By 1974, the town was vacated and the remaining buildings were demolished shortly thereafter. Williamsport Township, established in 1860, was named after Williamsport, Pennsylvania.Bird & Wallace 1976, p. 358. With an area of , it is in extent six miles (10 km) from north to south to the county's southern border and seven miles (11 km) from east to west between Monmouth and Auburn townships. It contains the towns of Wakarusa and Cullen Village and the greater portion of Forbes Field (airport). Auburn Township, in area, occupies the southwestern corner of the county. In extent it is six miles (10 km) from north to south and ten miles (16 km) from east to west, and it contains the city of Auburn. Dover Township was carved from northern portions of Auburn Township in 1867 and named after Dover, New Hampshire.Bird & Wallace 1976, pp. 329–330. In extent it is twelve miles (19 km) from north to south from the Kansas River and six miles (10 km) from east to west to the county's western border, with an area of . It includes the city of Willard and the towns of Dover and Valencia. Mission Township was formed from portions of Dover and Topeka townships in 1871. Northeastern portions of the township have been annexed by the city of Topeka in years since. It currently occupies an area of , and its greatest extent is not more than eight miles (13 km) from north to south and six miles (10 km) from east to west. It contains numerous subdivisions and the Sherwood Lake area. Soldier Township was organized following the change in the county's borders in 1860, and it contained all of the county north of the Kansas River until the formation of Silver Lake Township in 1868.Bird & Wallace 1976, p. 350. A southern portion of the township has been annexed by the city of Topeka. With an area of , it is in extent less than ten miles (16 km) from north to south from the county's northern border and less than eight miles (13 km) from east to west from the county's eastern border. It contains the town of Elmont. Silver Lake Township was carved out of the western portion of Soldier Township after the county's northern border was moved in 1868. The formation of the surrounding townships of Rossville (1871) to the west, Menoken (1879) to the east, and Grove (1918) to the north has reduced the size of the township. With an area of , its greatest extent is about five miles (8 km) from north to south to the Kansas River and five miles (8 km) from east to west. It contains the city of Silver Lake, and it is named after a crescent-shaped lake located near the city.Bird & Wallace 1976, p. 348. Rossville Township, occupying the northwestern corner of the county, was carved out of the western part of Silver Lake Township in 1871.Bird & Wallace 1976, p. 347. It has an area of , and its greatest extent is about nine miles (14 km) from north to south to the Kansas River and seven miles (11 km) from east to west. It includes the city of Rossville. The township and city were both named for William W. Ross, the brother of Senator Edmund G. Ross.Bird & Wallace 1976, p. 346. Menoken Township, in area, was carved out of the eastern portions of Silver Lake Township in 1879.Bird & Wallace 1976, p. 339. Extending from the county's northern border to the Kansas River, it is not more than eleven miles (18 km) in extent from north to south and less than five miles (8 km) from east to west. The township's name is derived from a Native American word meaning "fine growth" or "a place for fine growing". Grove Township is the youngest of the townships. It was carved out of the northern portion of Silver Lake Township in 1918.Bird & Wallace 1976, p. 333. Very little remains of its only town, Grove. With an area of , the township is six miles (10 km) in extent from north to south from the county's northern border and five miles (8 km) from east to west between Menoken and Rossville townships. Demographics As of the 2000 census, there were 169,871 people, 68,920 households, and 44,660 families residing in the county. The population density was 309 people per square mile (119/km2). There were 73,768 housing units at an average density of 134 per square mile (52/km2). The racial makeup of the county was 82.89% White, 9.03% Black or African American, 1.17% Native American, 0.95% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 3.20% from other races, and 2.72% from two or more races. 7.26% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. ]] There were 68,920 households out of which 30.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 49.60% were married couples living together, 11.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 35.20% were non-families. 29.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.39 and the average family size was 2.98. In the county the population was spread out with 25.30% under the age of 18, 8.80% from 18 to 24, 28.40% from 25 to 44, 23.70% from 45 to 64, and 13.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 93.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $40,988, and the median income for a family was $51,464. Males had a median income of $35,586 versus $26,491 for females. The per capita income for the county was $20,904. About 6.30% of families and 9.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 12.30% of those under age 18 and 7.10% of those age 65 or over. Arts and culture Points of interest * Kansas State Capitol in downtown Topeka: constructed from 1866 to 1903, this building houses the Kansas Legislature. * Topeka Zoo in Topeka: located at Gage Park, this zoo is well known for its flock of eagles. * Truckhenge at the Lessman Farm: located east of Topeka's Billard Airport, Truckhenge is part of a grassroots art park. * Lake Shawnee located in southeast Topeka offers playgrounds, a swimming beach, trails, an 18-hole golf course and campgrounds among other amenities. Law and government Shawnee County was a prohibition, or "dry", county until the Kansas Constitution was amended in 1986 and voters approved the sale of alcoholic liquor by the individual drink with a 30% food sales requirement. The food sales requirement was removed with voter approval in 1994. Politics In 2008, Republican John McCain won Shawnee County over Democrat Barack Obama by a margin of 49.05% to 48.77% a margin of 241 votes.2008 Presidential General Election Results - Shawnee County, KS. Dave Leip's Atlas of U.S. Presidential Elections. Retrieved January 14, 2012. Education Unified school districts * Kaw Valley USD 321 - Serving Willard and Rossville.Kaw Valley USD 321 * Wabaunsee East USD 330 - Serving DoverWabaunsee East USD 330 * Jefferson West USD 340Jefferson West USD 340 * Seaman USD 345 - Serving Elmont and North Topeka.Seaman USD 345 * Silver Lake USD 372 - Serving Silver LakeSilver Lake USD 372 * Santa Fe Trail USD 434 Santa Fe Trail USD 434 * Auburn-Washburn USD 437 - Serving Auburn, Wakarusa, Pauline, and Western and Southwestern Topeka.Auburn-Washburn USD 437 * Shawnee Heights USD 450 - Serving Tecumseh, Berryton and Eastern and Southeastern Topeka.Shawnee Heights USD 450 * Topeka Public Schools USD 501 - Serving Central TopekaTopeka Public School USD 501 National protected area * Brown v. Board of Education National Historic Site Colleges and universities * Washburn University * Bethel Bible College closed * College of the Sisters of Bethany closed Vocational/technical schools * Kaw Area Technical School Public libraries * Topeka & Shawnee County Public Library Transportation Interstate 70 crosses the county, as does the Kansas Turnpike. U.S. Route 75 crosses the county north to south and U.S. Route 40 and U.S. Route 24 cross the county west to east. K-4 serves part of the county from Dover in the southwest corner through Topeka, across the Kansas River and north into Jefferson County. Forbes Field Air National Guard base and airport is located south of Topeka near Pauline. The airport was served by Allegiant Air with biweekley service to Las Vegas. Other airports in the county include Philip Billard Municipal Airport in the Oakland neighborhood of Topeka. Communities Cities Name and population * Topeka, 128,188 (county seat) * Silver Lake, 1,446 * Auburn, 1,234 * Rossville, 1,157 * Willard, 92 Unincorporated communities * Berryton * Dover * Elmont * Kiro * Montara * Pauline * Tecumseh * Wakarusa * Watson Ghost towns * Richland Townships As a city of the first class, Topeka is considered governmentally independent and is excluded from the census figures for the townships. In the following table, the population center is the city included in that township's population total. } |- | Dover || 18475 || Willard || 1,734 || 12 (31) || 146 (56) || 2 (1) || 1.11% || |- | Grove || 29075 || || 473 || 6 (16) || 78 (30) || 0 (0) || 0.17% || |- | Menoken || 45850 || || 1,371 || 12 (31) || 116 (45) || 1 (0) || 1.00% || |- | Mission || 47275 || || 9,070 || 111 (287) || 82 (32) || 2 (1) || 2.58% || |- | Monmouth || 47700 || Berryton || 2,786 || 19 (49) || 148 (57) || 0 (0) || 0.08% || |- | Rossville || 61425 || Rossville || 1,681 || 13 (33) || 133 (51) || 1 (1) || 1.07% || |- | Silver Lake || 65625 || Silver Lake || 1,949 || 42 (109) || 46 (18) || 1 (0) || 2.55% || |- | Soldier || 66225 || || 12,867 || 79 (204) || 163 (63) || 1 (0) || 0.49% || |- | Tecumseh || 70100 || Tecumseh || 7,822 || 86 (224) || 91 (35) || 2 (1) || 2.16% || |- | Topeka || 71025 || Pauline || 931 || 32 (84) || 29 (11) || 1 (1) || 4.89% || |- | Williamsport || 79350 || Wakarusa || 4,023 || 38 (99) || 105 (41) || 0 (0) || 0.29% || |- |colspan=9|Sources: |} See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Shawnee County, Kansas References Further reading * * * History of the State of Kansas; William G. Cutler; A.T. Andreas Publisher; 1883. (Online HTML eBook) * Kansas : A Cyclopedia of State History, Embracing Events, Institutions, Industries, Counties, Cities, Towns, Prominent Persons, Etc; 3 Volumes; Frank W. Blackmar; Standard Publishing Co; 944 / 955 / 824 pages; 1912. (Volume1 - Download 54MB PDF eBook), (Volume2 - Download 53MB PDF eBook), (Volume3 - Download 33MB PDF eBook) External links ;Official * Shawnee County ;General Information * Blue Skyways ;Maps * Shawnee County Map, KDOT * Kansas Highway Map, KDOT * Kansas Railroad Map, KDOT * Kansas School District Boundary Map, KSDE Category:Counties of Kansas Category:Shawnee County, Kansas Category:Established in 1855 Category:Topeka metropolitan area